A Friend in Need
by lady lucif3r
Summary: Vampires have joined Voldemort and Dumbledore is forced to call on two old friends to help the Order fight back. Twilight/Harry Potter/Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a random idea I had while reading breaking Dawn and then watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoneix. The Doctor won't be turn up for a while so for now it's mainly Tw/HP. I was orignally going to set this after the last book but couldn't justify Dumbledore and Snape being alive so I set before the fifth. I wasn't quite sure where to put this and went with Twilight becasue that's my favourtie fo the three. I'll try to update it reguarly. Enjoy =]**

A Sleepless Night 

Harry was settling down to his first night at 12 Grimmauld Place. Rest would be impossible. In recent months his sleep was uneasy, plagued by one nightmare, one scene playing over and over in his head like a broken record, each flash of green a fresh stab of pain. No, sleep bought no comfort. And what of the evenings conversation? Did vampires really exist? Why not, everything else seemed to. No, the question was why would vampires join Voldemort. From what he had gathered vampires were different from the ones in myths. They were worse. They saw humans as nothing more than food. If this was so then why would they join side with Voldemort? Why would they mingle with humans, help them? And what's more who were these guests Dumbledore had talked about. All he had heard was something about fighting fire with fire before Mrs. Weasley had decided to check on them. They had been very close to being caught, retreating to there rooms seconds before she had reached the stairs.

Ron's snoring startled him. He had been so lost in thought he had entirely forgotten that Ron was also there. He looked over to see Ron fast asleep and wished he could do that, just forget all his worries for a few hours and go somewhere different, somewhere happy, somewhere where his parents hadn't died, where he was just a ordinary boy with a loving family and great friends, not having to worry about the constant threat of danger to him and his friends. This thought only saddened him further. He needed a distraction, something to do. He needed to be useful. With this in mind, he crept out of bed and headed towards the library.

He managed to reach the room without waking anyone. It was well past midnight and everyone would be lost in dreams, dreams of better places, dreams he couldn't share. He opened the old, oak door and cursed as it creaked, a loud screech that echoed through the hall way, threatened to expose his presence. He didn't want to be caught sneaking about the house at this time, it would only cause them to worry, and he didn't need to cause anyone any more anxiety. He waited a minute and when he heard none stir he proceeded the empty room.

Although he had seen it the previous day when been given a tour, he had only glanced inside. The air was filled with dust, causing him to choke. The smell was musty, not unpleasant as such, it was almost proof that the room had lay abandoned for years and only recently come back into use. Harry lit the rooms only oil lamp, giving the room a soft glow, allowing enough light to provide him with a bubble of light while the rest of the room remained dark, swallowed by shadows. He bought the lamp to the first book shelf, raising it up to read the titles.

As with the rest of the house, the books reflected the original owners dark personalty, titles included "101 curses", "A beginners guide to Torture" and a collection of books entitled "Dark Arts; A complete Guide", each book a different topic like potions and spells. As morbid as these books were harry suspected that this was the best to search for a book about vampires. A few minutes and two book shelves filled with titles even more horrible than the first he came across what he was looking for. It was an old book, and when he pulled it out from it's resting place, sent a cloud of dust to fill the room.

Harry stood and took the book to the long wooden table and set the lamp down. He took a seat and read the title again, "History of the Vampire". The book was a lot smaller than he hoped something that would take a hour or so to read, which would be a few more hours to fill. With a small annoyed sigh he opened the book and proceeded to flick through the pages looking at the books illustrations. One showed a vampire feeding, another showed a vampire being burned by sunlight. He turned the next to page be greeted by one staring straight at him, an evil grin bearing his fangs, his eyes red with the very blood he fed on. Harry shuddered, he'd hate to meet one of them in a dark alley.

'Let's hope you don't then", a lyrical voice taunted from across the table. Harry's eyes shot up to the source of the sound and were met with an amber gaze and a crooked smile, identical one the drawing bore.

**A/N: Three guesses to who the voice belongs to =D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not very long, erm...so yeah =]

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters unfortuantly, (I meant to put this is before)

Amber Eyes

Harry jumped up, wand pointed in defence against the owner of the voice. It took a second for Harry to register what was going on and who the boy across the table was. The boy in question remained seated, eyes fixed on Harry's, as if he was peering into his mind. As this thought crossed Harry's mind the boy let out a low chuckle and the grin spread even further across his face. He leaned back allowing light to bathe his features. He had messy, bronze hair and white marble like skin. He reminded Harry of a Greek god, his features so perfect yet familiar. It reminded him of someone. It took Harry all of a second to realise who it was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The dark hair boy look terrified. Edward hadn't meant to scare him. Well, not that much. His thoughts were no help, one image repeating over and over, a green flash of light. A name as well. A frown replaced Edwards grin. Who was this Cedric? He tried delving deeper into the thoughts of this boy but he got nothing more. Edward moved to stand and it was this movement that snapped the boy out of it. The boy stared at Edward, horror on his face. His thoughts weren't coherent even now, they kept flashing through images, trying to find out how this Cedric could be standing before him. Edward turned to look into the empty room, to see if he had somehow not noticed another person there and it was this person that was causing the boys fear. There was no one there and he turned to see the boy making a dash for the stairs, almost falling in a way that reminded him of how Bella used to. He walked to foot of the stairs and heard a door close. Not taking much care for who he woke now, although most of the house was already awake.

"Who was that?" Edward turned to see Bella at his side, looking in the same direction he was.

"I think that was the famous Harry Potter" Edward mused, taking Bella's hand and walking back to kitchen where the rest of his family waited.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry had just finished explaining the nights events to Hermione and Ron when Mrs. Weasley called them down for breakfast. Harry clutched his wand defensively as they made they're way down the stairs, glancing at the library door on his as they passed. Hermione shot him a worried look as they reached the bottom. Ron was somewhat less concerned, thinking Harry was hallucinating from lack of sleep, and too hungry to think about much else. They reached the kitchen door. Harry hesitated, exchanging a nervous glance with Hermione before opening the door and making there way to what seemed the only free seats in the room. Harry sat down, aware of seven set of amber eyes looking at him.


End file.
